Love Games
by LaCorriveau
Summary: The story of how Princess Serenity and her friends met and fall in love with Prince Endymion and his guardian kings.
1. Chapter 1

The Lunar court was in a frenzy of activity as the Palace of Aktaion prepared for what some were calling the greatest event of the Silver Millennium and the crown jewel of the Queen's Silver Peace. During the Day of Days, as a poet christened it (though the events and festivities were sure to last longer than a single day), the son of the Earth Emperor would sign to the Silver Alliance in the presence of the Lunar court and all the young guardians of the solar system. Never before had the Moon seen a gathering of so much royalty at one time and never before had a peace agreement with all of the worlds as signatories been created.

The Silver Alliance was Queen Serenity's legacy to the Solar System, a carefully crafted partnership of eight planets and the moon that sought to end the world wars of earlier times. The only planet that remained outside of the Alliance was Earth, whom some viewed as the outsider planet. Without magic and unlike the other worlds, Earth had kept to itself. ..until now, of course.

"There is a philosopher from Mercury who is calling it the 'End of History'," Princess Cyllene said thoughtfully, pushing a piece of blue hair off of her forehead, "because the history of the great world wars will be ended with the joining of Earth to the Silver Alliance."

"I wonder what it'll be like," her companion asked dreamily, nearly running into a harried page moving in the opposite direction. They were aimlessly wandering the halls of the great palace, shooed from every place they tried to settle in as the staff made ready for the momentous occasion. Lost in the shuffle, they were left on their own to try to stay out of the way.

"Wonderful, I think," replied Cyllene enthusiastically. "It'll be an unprecedented peace, an alliance unlike anyone has ever seen! Perhaps we will be able to create a great body of shared knowledge, with scholars from every court in the solar system contributing!"

"'Lene, you dear!" Princess Serenity exclaimed with a giggle. She flounced in front of Cyllene and dipped into a mock curtsy. "I meant, what will it be like with the Terran prince here?" The Mercurian heir looked somewhat crestfallen.

"I've heard he is quite handsome," Serenity cajoled, elbowing her conservative friend. "As is his guard."

"The only one I was interested in meeting was the scholar Argos, but he was detained on Earth." Cyllene replied primly. Serenity wrinkled her nose, and then took her friend's arm with a giggle. The princess' good cheer and bubbly air did not match the somber paintings that watched the two girls wander down the Hall of Portraits.

"Well, we'll see when they arrive this afternoon how handsome Prince Endymion and his Earth court are. Do you know when Nike is getting here?"

"I'm not sure. I think the Martian party was supposed to be arriving soon. They may even be here now."

"And Psyche and Juno?"

"Really, Serenity, I haven't memorized everyone's itineraries!" exclaimed Cyllene with exasperation. "I'm sure everyone will be here in time for the arrival of the delegation." Cyllene straightened her skirt and was about to lead Serenity to the Scholar's Pavilion (if they had a few spare moments, why not spend them in a lecture on inter-world politics?) when the moon princess seized her arm in an iron grip with a slightly manic air.

"To the guest wing!" Serenity cried, pulling a hapless Cyllene with her through the heart of the Lunar palace to seek out their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I thought a name guide might be useful. I feel like they're all pretty easy to figure out, but you never know :) Thanks to sailorashes for the first review!  
Nike: Rei  
Juno: Makoto  
Psyche: Minako  
Cyllene: Ami

The Martian princess made a face at the Jovian princess and quickly turned to face front again, lest some older courtier took it upon themselves to frown disapprovingly at her. Nike was bored and she knew that Princess Juno shared her dislike of pageantry and ceremony. The entire palace it seemed had assembled outside on the Silver Fields to greet the barge carrying the Earth emissaries. The barge had arrived on time without complications and was sitting peacefully on the silver-green grass, its hull shining dully in the sunlight. The only problem lay in that the people within were taking their sweet time emerging.

"I am tired of staring at it," whispered Nike to Juno.

"I think we're the only ones. No one else looks bothered," Juno replied. Nike surveyed the people waiting on the ground; she, along with Queen Serenity, the other guardians waited beneath a white silk marquee. The Queen and the ladies from the outer system looked perfectly composed and serene, not at all bothered by the fact that the Terrans had yet to come out. Cyllene looked straight ahead, almost as composed as the older ladies of the court, although her mouth occasionally twitched with a smile at the whispered words between Serenity and Psyche. Nike felt fidgety.

She was about to whisper to Juno a scathing comment about the poor manners of the Terran party when the door to the barge hissed open and dropped to the ground. The assembly of royals and courtiers fell silent as Terrans began to emerge. First out, squinting in the strong light of day, was a reedy looking man wearing a chain of office around his neck and official-looking emerald-green robes. Following this show of good-will and trust was a troop of guards in ceremonial dress.

With a critical eye, Nike scanned their armor, and judged it to be useless for real battle. The showy metals sparkled in the sunlight, fulfilling their only use. After the guards was a group of four young men, all in similar gray livery.

"Handsome," whispered Juno in admiration. Nike silently agreed; they were definitely an attractive bunch. Finally, a solitary young man stepped out into the light. One hand thrown up carelessly to block the sun from his eyes, he strode confidently down the gangplank. Nike felt a little breathless; the Earth prince was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. His hair was ebony, much like her own, but his eyes were a dark and fathomless blue, very different from Nike's stormy violet. His skin was bronzed from sun exposure and he was tall, very tall.

Queen Serenity had risen from her chair and left the marquee to personally greet the emissaries at the foot of their ship. Nike glanced at her friends; Princess Serenity seemed utterly fixated on the Terrans, though Psyche was at her side giggling and elbowing her. Cyllene actually seemed interested in what the Queen was saying to her guests and appeared to be straining to hear over the ruckus the Venusian princess was making in the background. Juno was blushing and throwing looks to the four young men who stood at the Prince's shoulder.

"Our friends have paid us the highest honor of joining our alliance," said Queen Serenity introducing the Terran emissaries to the assembled royalty of the solar system as she led them to the marquee. "Now we are complete and now we are all joined together in a Silver Alliance as bright and as promising as its own name. I humbly beg you all to welcome them as I have welcomed them.

"Ambassador Cadmus," here stepped forward the reedy man, who bowed jerkily,

"The Four Kings of Earth," the four young men bowed, each graceful and confident before the Lunar court,

"And the Emissary from the Court of Terra, the son of Emperor Oranos, Prince Endymion."

"Oh, my," breathed Juno as the prince bowed before the court.

"I wish there were more men like him on Mars," Nike whispered back as the Queen began introducing the ladies beneath the marquee. When Nike's named was called, she sank into a curtsy and flashed a dazzling smile as she rose. She was somewhat disappointed with the Prince's passing nod, but noticed that a golden haired king was returning her smile. She turned her up her nose and stalked back to her place next to Juno, too proud to accept attentions from anyone but the Prince of Earth.

When Princess Serenity's name was called, Endymion pulled a red rose out of the air with a flourish of his hand and presented it to the Lunar princess. The court murmured amongst itself; the Terrans were known in the solar system for the very small, almost negligible amount of magic on their world. To see a Terran able to perform magic (though it was more gimmicky than impressive) was akin to watching a horse paint a portrait.

"For the daughter of our most gracious hostess, a small token of my gratitude," he said. Serenity blushed from her neck up to her hairline when she accepted the rose, shyly thanking the prince while looking up at him from under her lashes. Nike felt her stomach sink; had the Lunar princess already won the Prince's attentions? They had only seen each other for a measly five minutes!

She straightened her shoulders and shook her hair. She was a warrior princess of Mars, not some love-sick fool! Besides, the prince had only given Serenity a rose because her mother was hosting him and his party. With this comforting thought, she braced herself for another hour of boredom in the form of speeches and introductions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little late on this one, my apologies!

It was early morning and Cyllene had managed to tuck herself away in an inconsequential corner of the palace with a good book and no company. In all the hubbub of arrivals the day before, she was quite ready to lose herself in the written word until breakfast, when she would have to be social and witty and all those things a princess was expected to be.

Absorbed in an essay arguing for further integration of the solar system, she did not realize that she had a visitor until he spoke.

"I am surprised to see a young lady up so early after the revels of last night," he said smoothly. "Not to mention engaged in scholarly pursuits." Cyllene looked up, startled, into the bright green eyes of a Terran king.

"I wanted to read before breakfast," she replied, not knowing what else to say and wishing that the king would wander away and amuse himself elsewhere.

"I see. Would you be willing to take a break from your studies and escort me to where we'll be eating? I am quite lost in this palace." Cyllene swallowed a sigh and reluctantly set her book aside. She stood, shaking out the wrinkles in her blue dress before offering her arm to the Earth king.

"I am Zoicite, by the way," he said after some time elapsed, which Cyllene had refused to fill with her own words.

"I know who you are," she said, trying her best not to sound terribly annoyed. She had been paying close introduction during the ceremonies the previous day (unlike some of her compatriots) and had no trouble remembering the copper haired king with venom green eyes. She had only wanted to read, after all, before the world began its daily demands of her. He looked taken aback, yet amused by this terse reply.

"Forgive me, Princess Cyllene, for forgetting that a mind as highly praised as yours would not be found ignorant." Cyllene desperately wished she could roll her eyes; how like a courtier he sounded! Always smooth, always sweet and always saying what they thought one wanted to hear.

"You are too kind, King Zoicite," she said.

"You know, Argos was supposed to accompany us to the Moon," he said, referencing the author of the book Cyllene had been reading.

"Yes, I was looking forward to meeting him," Cyllene said wistfully, reminded of her lost opportunity to talk with one of the greatest Terran scholars of inter-world politics.

"I doubt you'd find him very interesting. He's always in court, talking about politics or interdependence or other such things. I say the boring people shouldn't even be allowed to court. They should have their own place, a little castle where they can meet and bore each other." He beamed down at Cyllene, evidently quite pleased with his little joke.

"Argos is a brilliant man with a perspective of our time that few can hope to grasp," Cyllene replied coolly. "And I bid you not to visit the court of Mercury, sir, for I fear you would find it very boring indeed."

"I've insulted you," said Zoicite quickly, recognizing his gaffe. "Allow me to-"  
"Here is the breakfast room," interrupted Cyllene as they reached the doorway. She deftly slipped her arm from his and sank into a quick curtsy before entering the room. An airy room decorated in pale green and yellow, it was filled with several small tables set for breakfast. Thankfully, Juno and Nike had already arrived and commandeered a table for themselves near one of the large windows, and she threw herself into a chair next to them so that she would not have to be pestered by the horrid Terran king.

"Are you alright, 'Lene?" inquired Juno after she sat down. Cyllene shrugged, trying not to appear as annoyed as she felt.

"I am very well, thank you." Cyllene swore she felt a pair of verdant eyes boring into her back, so she focused on appearing deeply engaged in conversation with her table-mates.

"Where are Serenity and Psyche?" She asked.

"Probably still sleeping," Nike scoffed.

"'Lene, why is that Terran king staring at you?" asked Juno, shifting in her seat so as to get a better view. "You know, the one you came in with?"

"I don't know," murmured Cyllene, toying with her napkin. She wondered if that King Zoicite could possibly be any more annoying. "I wish he would stop, though."

Suddenly, Juno ducked her head and covered her pink cheeks with her hands.

"That other king, Nephrite? I think he is quite handsome," she said quietly, without lifting her eyes from the table. A look toward the door confirmed that King Nephrite had entered the room. He threw a vaguely interested look at the table where the princesses sat before moving to join Zoicite elsewhere in the room.

"They all look ordinary to me," Nike said bluntly. "The only one worth looking at is Endymion."

"Too bad he won't look at anyone except Serenity," said Psyche breezily as she fell into the chair next to Cyllene. Nike looked over Cyllene's and Psyche's heads, and scowled. Cyllene looked around too, and saw Princess Serenity walking through the room on Prince Endymion's arm, chatting animatedly at the prince, who did not lift his eyes from her face.

"They've known each other for less than a day!" exclaimed Nike.

"I know, it's like a fairytale," Psyche said dreamily.

Cyllene instantly dropped her eyes when she realized that King Zoicite was trying to catch her gaze. If only the world would see fit to leave her alone, only for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Just realized that I forgot my disclaimer, so...I do not own Sailor Moon! But you already knew that :) Thank you reviewers, it always makes my day to see what you have to say about my writing! This is one of my favorite scenes, Psyche is a very fun character to write.

In a rare show of silence and restraint, Psyche sat quietly in an oversized velvet chair, idly swinging her foot and observing the scene before her with an analytical eye. The Moon princess and her honor guard were taking a mid-afternoon tea with the Earth prince and his guardian kings in a grand but intimate sitting room in the palace. As the true born daughter of Queen Aphrodite, named Queen of Hearts in endless reams of poetry, Psyche found nothing so intriguing as love affairs, and it appeared there were a great many blossoming between the courts of the Prince and Princess.

The budding romance between Endymion and Serenity was the most talked about throughout the palace. Even though it was only the third day after their first meeting, when they talked to each other, one could tell that they were blissfully ignorant of the rest of the world. They sat knee to knee in a corner of the parlor, utterly engrossed in each other's presence and ignoring their cooling tea.

Psyche thought Zoicite's attentions to Cyllene were the most amusing to watch. The slender, copper-haired king was doing his best to entice Cyllene's attention, only to be brushed off with a cool word and a cooler glance. Psyche had him pegged immediately; he was so intrigued by Cyllene because she was so obviously not intrigued by him. Psyche had to hide a smile as Zoicite offered to Cyllene a bit of scone and was rebuffed with a weary refusal.

On the other side of the room sat Princess Juno in a chair similar to Psyche's, with King Nephrite sitting on a matching ottoman near her knees. They did not say much to another, but Psyche supposed that they didn't need to: the shy yet meaningful looks that passed between them was evidence enough of their feelings. It was subtle, but Psyche's eyes, honed for this sort of thing, caught how Nephrite had subtly intertwined his second and third fingers with Juno's.

Thus, two kings and two princesses were left unpaired. Nike was serving as Cyllene's excuse to ignore Zoicite, not gracefully but apparently more willing to make silly chitchat to Cyllene than flirt with the kings. Once or twice, Psyche thought she saw Nike throw a wistful glance over to where Serenity sat with Endymion. Psyche felt bad for her friend, for she did not wish disappointed love on anyone, but all the same she wished luck and happiness to Serenity. Jadeite sat next to Psyche, no doubt attracted to her warmth and friendliness, an attractive contrast to Nike's cold sulk. And though Psyche did not mind sharing a shallow flirtation with him as she drank her tea, she decided that she would claim the last king for herself.

Kunzite, the majestic King of the North, thoughtfully nibbled at a tiny sandwich, sitting apart from everyone else and saying nothing. His watchful gaze strayed often to Endymion, and Psyche had to fight to ignore the urge to squeal in delight over his obvious protective instinct. His looks were not unfortunate, either; she had spent many moments sighing over the delicious contrast the king's silvery hair and eyes made against his dusky skin. Yes, indeed, this king who ignored princesses and kept away from flirtations would be hers.

"You have been quiet for some time, Princess Psyche," Jadeite said, breaking into her thoughts. "What is keeping your mind so occupied?"

She flashed him a bright smile and crinkled her nose slightly.

"I am thinking of the ball later this evening, and how much fun it will be."

"And who might be escorting your lovely self?" Jadeite asked, smiling down at Psyche. She quickly weighed her options. To go with Jadeite might make Kunzite see that she was admired by other men. However, she felt that maybe Kunzite wasn't a man to be reeled in by those sorts of tricks, and wouldn't give a second thought to her going to the ball with Jadeite. Furthermore, to go with Jadeite would mean Kunzite would be left free and without escort, while she was stuck with a partner she did not want.

"Forgive me," she said sweetly, "but I already promised my brother my company at the ball." She leaned closer to Jadeite with a conspiratorial air. "But I do believe that Princess Nike has no one to accompany her…perhaps you might ask her?"

They both looked over at Nike; Psyche wanted to wince once she saw Nike – sulky and grumpy – and the expression of Jadeite's face at the thought of taking her to the ball.

"Perhaps I will go alone…" said Jadeite, trying not to outright insult the Martian princess.

"Suit yourself," said Psyche breezily, though inside she was desperate to direct Jadeite's attention away and toward Nike. "She is a Martian princess, after all, and is prone to great emotion and passion. Not just any man could accompany her. You're probably doing yourself a favor by attending alone." As Psyche intended, Jadeite's curiosity and interest were piqued.

"And what type of man might she require?"

"One with finesse, for certain," Psyche replied. "One brave and strong, who can stand his ground in the face of her storms and keep at her side when she needs him. I am still waiting to meet a man who could tame our dear Martian princess, but I have yet to find one."

"What makes you think I couldn't be one such man?"

Psyche toyed with the edge of her teacup, happy in the knowledge that she had teased Jadeite into just the mindset she wanted him in. Future practice for another king, she thought to herself.

"You'd have to prove yourself, now wouldn't you?"

Jadeite said nothing, but stood and made his way over to where Nike sat. He bent down to murmur some words to her, and with a noncommittal shrug, Nike accepted his invitation.

Psyche leaned back in her chair and sipped her tea. Kunzite, who had witnessed Jadeite's defection from Psyche's side, gazed at the blonde princess with vague interest. She met his argent gaze and held it for a moment, before sliding her eyes away to a different part of the room. Of all things, Psyche felt that she enjoyed love games the very most.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I especially like this chapter because one of my favorite OC's is introduced, Lucifer the Knight of Venus. Brownie points to anyone who knows why I chose the name Lucifer :) I'm sure you're all familiar with the disclaimer (the only character I claim is Lucifer). Making note of a name that appears later in this chapter, Queen Amphitrite (of Neptune) is Michiru. I think that's everything that you need to know. Thanks as always to my reviewers, you are wonderful 3

Princess Serenity couldn't put a name to what had come over her since the Terran prince had arrived on the Moon. She slept little but had never felt so energetic. Her feet felt like dancing from the moment she woke until she lay down at night. She wanted to sing and to laugh and to cry at every moment. Most importantly, she wanted to be by Endymion.

She had had little crushes here and there, as every growing girl does. At one time, she greatly admired her mother's champion, Apollo, and but a week ago, she fancied Psyche's handsome older brother. In fact, there had even been whispers at court of a Lunar-Venusian match. However, nothing in her life could've prepared her for how she felt when Prince Endymion bowed in front of the representatives of the entire solar system and gave her a single red rose. With one gesture, he had stolen the Lunar princess's heart.

Since his arrival, Serenity had expressed a new interest in politics and presented herself at every meeting and every signing at which Endymion was present. When not engaged with matters of state, the two could always be found together, usually enjoying the sunlight in the atrium or touring the extensive gardens of the palace complex. The court whispered, though Serenity was oblivious in her rosy haze; in only three days, the prince and princess had become smitten with each other. But, everyone wondered, would it last when the prince eventually returned to Earth?

After tea, Endymion had excused himself and his guardians to go to yet another meeting over the finer intricacies of the alliance. Cyllene murmured her farewell and went off quickly in the direction of the palace library. Nike left as well, dragging Juno along in her stormy wake. Serenity and Psyche ambled through Aktaion; though Serenity spent the majority of her time with Cyllene, who most often present on the Moon, she felt that she sometimes enjoyed the company of Psyche's bright and bubbly personality more than Cyllene's demure and studious manner.

"Who are you going with?" asked Serenity as she pulled at her skirt, admiring the way the fabric flowed across her feet as she walked.

"At the moment, no one," replied Psyche, though she seemed oddly cheerful about the prospect. It was puzzling for the proclaimed Princess of Love to be so happy about attending an event without a handsome male admirer or two.

"Have the kings all found ladies to bring?" Of course, Serenity was so absorbed with Endymion's presence that she had missed most of the earlier interaction between the princesses and the kings. Psyche waved her hand airily, but said no more.

"Nike looked awfully upset this afternoon," Serenity said thoughtfully, genuinely concerned for her Martian friend. When they parted ways, Nike had muttered something about going to practice archery, but her violet eyes looked especially angry and hurt.

"I don't think she was in the best of moods today," said Psyche carefully. "But that should change tonight, when Jadeite escorts her to the ball."

"I heard Nephrite ask Juno," Serenity added brightly. She found it wonderful that her friends were finding such handsome beaux! And guardians of Prince Endymion, no less.

"And Cyllene is attending with Zoicite," said Psyche.

"Which leaves…Kunzite?" Serenity mused, counting the pairs off in her head. Psyche smiled, a small mischievous smile.

"It does," she replied ambiguously. Serenity was about to ask her friend what she was planning (for Serenity knew that smile very well) when a male voice interrupted their conversation.

"Here they are, the two flowers of the Lunar court!" Both princesses whirled around to see a man in his mid-twenties approaching, with golden hair and pale eyes. He was dressed in the Venusian royal colors, golden yellow and deep orange, and the rich blue cape that hung from his shoulders denoted his royal status.

"Lucifer!" Psyche exclaimed. Lucifer was her older brother, titled the Knight of Venus. The Venusian succession passed only through females. Thus, though Lucifer was the elder son of Queen Aphrodite, Psyche was the princess and heir to the throne of Venus.

"So," Lucifer said, linking his arms with both Psyche and Serenity, "why aren't you two closeted away and arming yourselves for tonight?"

"You make the ball sound like a battle!" giggled Serenity. Lucifer winked at her. A servant ducked around their linked trio with a huff of annoyance, to which Psyche replied with an apologetic smile.

"It is! The ladies make a war of love on men's hearts, with their weapons of beauty and gowns, eyes and perfumes! Who are we men, but hapless soldiers felled on the battlefield of the ballroom floor?"

Truthfully, Lucifer was very handsome. He shared Psyche's coloring; honeyed hair and skin, and rainwash blue eyes. However, his personal warmth added to his physical charm, and a room seemed to brighten with his presence. If it weren't for Endymion – _my_ Endymion, Serenity thought warmly – she would be quite attracted to the handsome knight.

"Lucifer, I need you to escort me to the ball tonight," Psyche said imploringly. Her big brother stared down at her in surprise, and then a knowing sparkle came into his eyes.

"Sister, I know you don't ask my company because you couldn't find an escort, but because you don't want one. Who is the hapless fellow you're trying to reel in?" Serenity watched Psyche closely, to see if she revealed any clues as to what she was planning.

"Oh, Lucifer," she sighed dramatically, not giving anything away. "Can't a poor lonely girl ask a favor of her beloved big brother?" The knight laughed, Serenity with him.

"You are only lonely when you want to be lonely," he said. "But I have promised three other ladies my arm for the evening." Psyche rolled her eyes and Serenity hid her smile behind her hand; truly Lucifer was the son of Aphrodite, for he stole hearts wherever he went in the solar system.

"Surely they'd understand that you have to attend to your sister first," said Serenity, taking Psyche's side.

"Oh, fine," said Lucifer, making a show of the inconvenience. "I shall sacrifice my own enjoyment to escort my annoyingly lovable baby sister." He turned to Princess Serenity, his eyes bright with his joke. "As for you, my dear lady Serenity, a little flower in the garden told me that you've attracted the Earth prince's eye."

The princess flushed and ducked her head. What she felt for Endymion was so new and so unknown that she felt that she didn't fully understand what was happening and she was hesitant to put a name to it.

"Don't tease her," Psyche said, defending Serenity. "I remember a certain Knight who was struck dumb after he met Queen Amphitrite."

"Now she becomes more annoying than lovable," Lucifer said to Serenity in a conspiratorial tone. He draped his arm over the moon princess' small shoulders, and she blushed again. She was not used to being in such close proximity with a man, but the people of Venus tended to be less reserved and more accepting of touch. "So tell me all about the Earth prince; is he as handsome as I?"

"Of course not," Serenity said diplomatically, though untruthfully. Lucifer laughed again; he found a reason to laugh everywhere, and some days one could find him just by following his laughter through the palace.

"You are very sweet to lie to me, Moon lady, and my ego thanks you for it, but the truth is plain in your eyes."

Before Serenity could reply, the three came across the Terran party exiting a meeting room. Serenity's face bloomed into a smile as she sought the eye of Endymion, but when she found it, she was surprised; the prince had a thunderous look on his face, not unlike Nike's expression from earlier.

"You break my heart, Princess Serenity, but since I cannot have you for the ball, perhaps I could hope for a dance?" Lucifer removed his arm from Serenity's shoulders and swept her hand to his lips, then turned to Psyche. "And you, O Lady of Love, I will see you this evening." After bowing gracefully to Endymion, Lucifer set off down the corridor, whistling jauntily.

Serenity looked to Endymion, who nodded coolly and continued on his way without pausing for a word. Tears rushed to her eyes; what had she done that was so offensive? Psyche was at immediately at her side with consolation.

"He's only jealous, he saw you with my handsome brother and assumed more than what is." Psyche wiped the tracks of water off of Serenity's cheeks and started walking again, pulling Serenity along by the elbow. "A little jealousy is good; it reminds them that you're special and that you're wanted. Don't worry Serenity, it will all work out."

"I have to explain, then," Serenity said desperately, trying to pull away from Psyche. "I have to tell him that Lucifer and I are only friends." Psyche refused to relinquish her grip.

"Explain tonight, but only if he asks. He'll probably figure it out for himself, once he sees my brother with all of his admirers."

"You promise?" asked Serenity, uncertain. Some days, it seemed like Psyche understood more about the ways of the world than she ever would.

"Of course. Now, we have to get going. There's a lot to be done and not much time left to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, it's the BALL scene. I only realized after I had the bulk of the ball scenes written how wonderfully cliche the whole concept is...I hope you bear with me and that this ball experience is decent. Thank you reviewers, you make me so happy :) As per usual, all Sailor Moon characters are not mine. I just borrow them.

Though Juno had attended many a formal function, both on the Moon as a royal representative and on Jupiter as the daughter of Queen Eudoxia, she felt that this evening outdid everything she had ever seen before. The ball was being held on a large outdoor terrace tiled in silver and pink, and surrounded by a low, intricately carved marble railing. The terrace overlooked the smooth reflecting pool called the "Sea of Tranquility" that was the centerpiece of the palace's gardens.

In the night sky, the Earth loomed large against a backdrop of stars that shimmered like diamond dust. The terrace was softly lit with thousands of candles, the delicate sconces and candelabras decorated with various types of flowers. Though music floated over the assembling guests, the dancing had yet to begin.

Juno carefully pat the pink bloom she had tucked into her hair before sneaking a shy glance at Nephrite. She blushed when she met his eyes, but did not look away.

"Does it please you?" he asked, gesturing at the romantic scene before them.

"Oh, yes," gushed Juno. "I've never seen anything so lovely before!"

"Haven't you ever looked in a mirror?" Nephrite teased, winking at the Jovian princess. She ducked her head, pleased at the compliment.

"It's our most favorite Jovian!" boomed the Knight Lucifer as he passed by Juno and Nephrite with Psyche on his arm. Psyche looked resplendent in a shimmering gown of deep ocher, with her hair swept up with red ribbons. For a moment, Juno felt somewhat plain in comparison to the glowing Princess and Knight of Venus, but Nephrite's arm reminded her that she was perfectly pretty in her own way.

"I love your dress!" Psyche called out as Lucifer dragged her away to speak to another acquaintance of his. Juno beamed, as she was quite proud of it; normally, she favored vibrant greens and rich browns, the traditional colors of her royal mother's house. However, for that night, she decided on silk in deep rose pink. Nephrite's admiring gaze when he met her in the atrium was enough to make the gown a success.

"They're a matched set," remarked Nephrite as he watched Lucifer and Psyche mingle easily with the other guests. "Are they brother and sister?"

"Yes," replied Juno, trying to think of another subject to turn Nephrite's attention away from her pretty friend. "Shall we go and greet your prince?"

They made their way over to where Prince Endymion stood with Princess Serenity and her mother, the queen.

"King Nephrite, Princess Juno. I am so very glad that you are with us this evening," Queen Serenity said after Nephrite bowed and Juno swept into a curtsy. After they murmured their thanks in reply, Nephrite and Juno moved aside to stand by Serenity and Endymion.

"Isn't it wonderful?" whispered Serenity, squeezing Juno's hand.

"The most!" The Jovian princess whispered back. "Now, what is Psyche playing at?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," replied Serenity with a shrug. "She's certainly up to something." The two watched Psyche flirt earnestly with every man she came across for a few moments.

"And where is Cyllene?" asked Juno, scanning the crowd for the Mercurian princess.

"I don't know," Serenity said with a frown. "Perhaps she is running late?"

"Princess Juno, would you like some refreshment?" asked Nephrite, lightly brushing Juno's bare shoulder. She felt goose bumps rise at his touch and her cheeks warmed as she nodded her assent. She squeezed Serenity's hand one last time before they moved into the crowd to reach the refreshments table. When they got there, Juno was surprised to see Nike standing alone, sipping a cup of punch and looking distinctly out of sorts. A short distance away was Jadeite, looking as surly as the Martian princess.

"What would you like?" asked Nephrite, clearly unaware of the brewing storm.

"Um. The tarts look good," she said, picking something at the far end of the table. As he moved away, Juno sidled up to Nike.

"Is something wrong? You look less than happy."

Nike snorted and set down her drink with a little more force than necessary.

"I am perfectly perfect, Juno," she said loudly. "I have never had a more wonderful time at a more wonderful place than what I am having right here and right now."

"Perhaps if you were more accommodating of your escort, you'd be having an even better time…?" Juno said tentatively. Nike's nostrils flared. "You look very nice!" Juno added quickly, trying to defuse Nike's legendary temper.

"Thank you," replied Nike sharply, plucking at her violet silk gown.

"Being grumpy won't make the ball any better for you or King Jadeite," Juno murmured, trying to look sincere. "Why don't you just make the best of it and enjoy yourself?"

The look on Nike's face softened as she considered the ostracized king.

"I suppose I've been in a tiny bit of a bad mood," she assented, playing with the rubies strung around her neck.

"Barely noticeable," Juno said, not quite meeting Nike's eyes.

"Very well." Nike flashed Juno a smile. "I shall go and see if King Jadeite is any good with a javelin, or if he is as soft as any other Terran." Juno watched her toss back her sheet of raven hair and move over the Jadeite. Juno nearly laughed at Jadeite's expression when the Martian princess engaged him in a conversation, her sulk having dissipated almost instantly, like a Martian dust storm.

"Nicely done, Princess," Nephrite said from behind her. Juno tried to put on her most innocent expression.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Eh, I'm not sure sure how I feel about this :/ I feel like Cyllene comes off a bit angsty at the beginning, and then Zoicite has a Breakfast at Tiffany's Paul Varjak moment, and then the whole thing just dissolves into fluff...I don't know why I am telling you this, as I want people to read this. Comment with your thoughts! Anyway, as usual, I am disclaiming my ownership of Sailor Moon and co. Thanks as always to my reviewers and a special thank you to Chibi Kitt, who brought it to my attention that I have not resolved the Serenity/Endymion drama. Whoopsie :) So, next installment, look forward to the resolution of the Serenity/Endymion drama!

If anyone had been around, they might have found it strange that a blue-haired princess in a ball gown was sitting by herself on the library's floor with only a faint light for company. However, since everyone was at the ball, there was no one to witness Cyllene's loneliness.

It was certainly loneliness by choice; Zoicite had asked her maybe a dozen times to accompany him to the event. She had refused until the last request, when she bargained away her evening for a few moments of peace to read her book.

Cyllene winced as the boning in her ice blue bodice poked her uncomfortably.

Of course, she never really intended to go. Cyllene felt bad for breaking her commitment to Zoicite, but she couldn't bring herself to go. She had let her maids dress and style her, and then she sought refuge in the library, where it was infinitely safer.

She toyed with the white filmy skirt of her dress; it was a shame, really, for it was a lovely dress. Too bad that no one would see it. She rolled her shoulders against the shelf that pressed into her back as she imagined her friends inquiring after her the next morning, when she would pretend that she had developed a sudden headache right before the ball and could barely get out of bed, let alone make merry and dance for hours.

_And besides_, said a nasty little voice in the back of her head, _if you went you'd have to acknowledge that you feel a little more than annoyance when you see the Southern King_. It was that fluttery little feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got whenever Zoicite was attempting to attract her favor – because no man before had ever tried so hard to win her attention – that she was most interested in avoiding. In fact, every other suitor had been discouraged by the cool and disinterested princess that she presented to them. Only Zoicite had braved her icy exterior to keep coming back for her.

It turned out that being alone, even by choice, was still very lonely.

"I see you found an even better party than the one outside." Zoicite was standing in front of her shelf, framed in the faint light coming from the doorway. Cyllene caught the hurt that lay beneath his sarcastic words.

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around her legs and pressing her forehead into her knees, ignoring the skip in her heart-beat (_he came looking for me!_) "I assumed you'd go on without me." Zoicite moved to the shelf and sat down next to her, stretching his legs in front of him.

"And have the entirety of the Silver Alliance see me abandoned for the biggest social event of the prince's visit? I think not, O Princess of Ice."

"I'm sorry," she said again, closing her eyes against the burn.

"You're dressed," Zoicite said, casting an eye over her gown. "Why didn't you come?"

"I don't know," Cyllene replied, praying that he would stop asking questions.

"That's a lie." Well, it certainly wasn't a question. They sat in silence, Cyllene not quite knowing how to reply to his – very true- declaration. The quiet between them stretched on, filling up the space between them and spreading into the rows of bookshelves until Cyllene thought that she would never hear such an oppressive silence ever again.

"I…I can't tell you why I didn't come," she blurted out finally. It was the truth; she felt as though death was a more pleasant alternative to trying to explain to Zoicite how she felt more than a little odd whenever he called her name. "But I'm really, really sorry."

"You're afraid," Zoicite said bluntly. Cyllene gaped at Zoicite, feeling very much like a nail that had just been clobbered on the head. "You think that if you let yourself get too close to someone, you may feel something that you don't fully understand.

"And for you, my dear learned princess, the thought of being subject to an emotion devoid of logic is utterly terrifying, because if you don't understand it, then you can't control it. In your eyes, it is far more reasonable to remove yourself from love completely then to let yourself experience something beyond your command.

"So what then?" Zoisite asked, a hint of genuine anger coloring his previously neutral tone. "Will you wait for your parents to present to you a mild-mannered duke or a scholarly prince who inspires no passion in you, who doesn't make you wonder at the sheer excitement that is real love, and then spend the rest of your life only wondering what it's like to be really in love with someone? Spend it using only a tiny fraction of your capacity for emotion?"

By this point, Cyllene had turned her face away from Zoicite and his truth so that he wouldn't see her eyes welling up with tears.

"I apologize if I have offended you," he said, and yet he did not sound remotely sorry.

"It's just safer that way," Cyllene offered, not willing to outright acknowledge that Zoicite was perfectly, completely and totally right about her.

"What is the point of being safe if one is not enjoying life to begin with?" Zoicite asked. Cyllene tried to conspicuously wipe the tears from her face before turning back to Zoicite.

"You make it sound as though I had no quality of life before you came along," she replied, although she smiled shyly so that Zoicite may see that she wasn't rebuffing him, but rather reaching for him.

"Princess Cyllene, my dear, no one has _any_ quality of life without making my acquaintance." The exaggerated ego and puffery of the words made Cyllene giggle.

"Then I suppose that by keeping you from the ball, I am doing all of the guests a grievous wrong."

"Yes, indeed you are," Zoicite said, standing up and then offering his hands to Cyllene. She unfolded herself and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He held her at arm's length, studying her with an admiring eye.

"Really, Cyllene, to deprive me of arriving at the ball with such a lovely vision on my arm is nothing short of cruel." Cyllene blushed furiously at the compliment, avoiding Zoicite's eye. "Now, are you ready? We are horridly late and I am positive that both my honored liege and my captain will have at me later for embarrassing them so with my tardiness."

Cyllene was about to agree, ready to step foot outside of the library and sweep into the ball like the princess that she was, unbothered by her excessive lateness, when a few stands of music drifted in from a nearby window gave her pause.

"Actually…" she began tentatively, wondering at what she was doing as she reached for Zoicite's hand and held it gently in her own. He said nothing and Cyllene had to force herself to keep speaking, although she was positive that she was going to explode, she felt so red in the face. "Maybe we can stay here for just a bit longer?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ACK I am so late for updating! See what happens in summer? You get out of school, go on break and then your schedule just vanishes into thin air. APOLOGIES. I am aiming for more frequent updates, as we are more than halfway through Love Games (hurray) and I want this to be done by the end of May. What's on the table for June? With my next update, I will be posting to my profile the summary for the next story I want to start working on it. So be on the lookout! As usual, Sailor Moon is not my property, etc etc etc.

Endymion had been the perfect gentleman throughout the evening; he smiled pleasantly as he greeted guests with Serenity and her mother, he gallantly fetched a beverage when the princess mentioned that her throat felt a bit dry and he led Serenity in the first dance with an exquisite execution of steps. However, beneath the amicable diplomatic mask he wore, something cool and distant lurked in his eyes whenever he spoke to Serenity, and she imagined that, just beneath it, there existed some hurt.

Serenity pulled at the ends of her golden hair, fretting mentally. She did not have time, between getting ready for the ball and then fulfilling her duties at the ball, to discuss with Endymion the tender subject of Lucifer and the nature of her friendship with him.

She had hoped that Endymion would see how friendly Lucifer was with everyone and realize that Serenity did not have any sort of special relationship with the Venusian knight, as Psyche said he would. Though Serenity saw Endymion's eyes wander to Lucifer and his adoring crowd more than once, he seemed to suffer from no sudden epiphany, and he remained as cool and removed as before while still acting the attentive escort.

At her wits end, Serenity looked about for her friends, but no one appeared to be available to offer advice. Juno was quite absorbed with Nephrite and Cyllene (and King Zoicite for that matter) was nowhere to be found. Psyche seemed intent on talking to and charming every male in attendance, and even Nike appeared to be having a good conversation with Jadeite. She whirled around to see if there was anyone else that she might go to for help, and she found herself face to face with Endymion himself.

"I wanted to ask if you might be inclined to dance another waltz with me," he said. The words themselves were congenial, but the tone was flat. Wondering if this may be the opportunity she needed to explain things to Endymion, she seized her chance.

"Yes, of course," she said warmly, beaming up at him. She thought that she saw the prince's countenance soften, and his lips twitch up to smile back, when the mask slid back into place. He held out his arm for her and she took it, wondering how one might broach such a delicate subject.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" she asked tentatively, testing the waters.

"It is a wonderful party; your royal mother has my compliments."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time," Serenity added. "That's the mark of truly good ball, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Endymion did not seem inclined to be indirectly led into a conversation about Lucifer, so the princess had to take the final plunge and bring it up herself.

"I don't think anyone has more fun at these functions than the Knight Lucifer," she said, looking pointedly to the right, where Lucifer and his usual gaggle of adoring courtiers stood. Endymion did not follow her obvious gaze, but instead stared ahead at a point above her head.

"It would seem," he said coldly.

"Yes, well," Serenity floundered, not sure what to do in the face of Endymion's temper. "He is very friendly. I remember since I was small he was always about charming the ladies into giving him sweets and presents."

"How lucky of him." Serenity noticed Endymion's ears and neck flushing red.

"Yes, he was always the charmer," she blundered on, trying to quell the Endymion's rising temper. "You see, we are very good friends, Lucifer and I, and I just thought you should know-"

"Princess Serenity, you do not have to explain yourself to me," Endymion broke in, by now with reddened cheeks. "I blame my misunderstanding on ignorance of your lunar culture and traditions of courtship."

"…what?" Serenity stopped in the middle of the dance floor, not sure how they got from her friendship with Lucifer to lunar courtship. Endymion opened his mouth to explain, but seemed to think better of it, realizing that they were at the center of a crowded dance floor, and pulled the princess by the elbow to a secluded corner of the pavilion.

"Princess Serenity, I did not realize that it is acceptable in your world to respond to one man's favors whilst being engaged to another. I was further ignorant of the fact that an engaged man might entertain flirtations with other women. I apologize for any discomfort my actions may have caused you, for that was not their intention," he said in a low voice, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Engaged? Who is engaged to whom?" she asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"You!" exclaimed Endymion impatiently. "The whole of your palace seems to believe that you are destined to become the bride of the Knight of Venus!" Serenity stared at him for a moment, nonplussed.

"I am not engaged to the Knight Lucifer," she said simply, placing her confidence in the simple truth of the statement. "Nor has an engagement ever been formally discussed between our two worlds."

"The two of you looked quite close this morning," the prince replied darkly, throwing to her a resentful look. "And the rest of the day, anyone I asked seemed sure that you were promised to him."

Serenity sighed; it seemed that pesky court rumors were destined to always cause trouble.

"I swear there is no romantic feeling between the Knight Lucifer and I; he is to me like a brother." Endymion flushed again, although Serenity imagined that this time, it was for embarrassment, not anger.

"Forgive me," he murmured, not quite meeting Serenity's eyes. She sat down on a convenient bench and gestured toward the seat next to her.

"Now, tell me about your gardens on Earth," she said when he sat, relieved that the heavy awkwardness between them had been cleared away. "I would very much like to see them…perhaps we might model a part of our own royal gardens after yours!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a reminder to all interested, I am posting to my profile the summary of the next story I want to work on, provided that my muses are kind to me. So check it out! Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon

Psyche, ever the optimist, was starting to feel slightly deflated. After all, it had taken her ages just to find Kunzite, and now she couldn't even get him to look at her. Of course, she had only greeted him once, to be polite. Her plan was to be as resplendent, as shimmering, as attractive as a butterfly hardly aware that a king named Kunzite existed. However, the strategy only worked when said king was looking.

The gentleman she was chatting with made an attempt at a joke, and Psyche laughed her pretty, silvery laugh while tossing her head to get an inconspicuous look at Kunzite. The silver king was talking to Nephrite and Juno, not aware of the wildly attractive Venusian princess just steps away from him. Too dejected to keep making idle talk, she excused herself from the conversation and moved to the fringes of the gathering. She was intensely frustrated, and tears were not far behind. Psyche cursed her habit of crying when angry and tried her best to look happy and unflustered.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Damn older brothers, Psyche thought.

"I doubt King Kunzite will be impressed with a sobbing, albeit very well-dressed, princess," Lucifer added, casting a speculative look over the object of Psyche's designs.

Double damn older brothers.

"Rambling on again, Lucifer?" Psyche asked, putting on her most brilliant smile. The Knight of Venus snorted and took another bite from his cracker and cheese delicacy.

"If you want to pretend that I have no idea why you've been staring at Kunzite all night, that's fine. But if I don't know, I can't help you."

"I don't need your help," Psyche said delicately, turning away. Lucifer shrugged and made to leave. "Wait!" she called out suddenly.

"Hm?" Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and looked very smug.

"Please…could you…you know?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to avoid seeing Lucifer's expression.

Lucifer did not say anything, but grabbed her elbow and made for where Kunzite was standing. So much for subtlety, thought Psyche as she was unceremoniously dragged across the floor, barely able to pull the hem of her dress out of the way.

"King Kunzite!" said Lucifer brightly when they reached the silver king. Psyche tried to straighten her dress without being obvious, and prayed that her hair was still in place. Kunzite regarded them coolly with argent eyes.

"Knight Lucifer." Psyche was watching Kunzite from under her eyelashes, wondering just what her brother was up to, when she felt two hands on the small of her back and then was pushed into Kunzite's chest.

"I see you have yet to dance with anyone. Allow me to offer my sister as your first partner." Lucifer said before quickly disappearing into the crowd of dancers. Psyche fumed; leave it to Lucifer to do something so idiotic, so bone-headed as to literally shove her into the arms of-

"I wasn't aware that on Venus it was acceptable to give away one's sister," Kunzite said, placing one hand on Psyche's waist, and catching her hand with the other. Psyche was so shocked that Lucifer's scheme had actually worked and the Kunzite was actually dancing with her that it took her some time to form a sentence.

"I am sorry for his behavior," she said finally. "I doubt you appreciate princesses being thrown at you like that."

"I just assumed that it was a point of foreign etiquette," he replied stoically. Though they moved to the music, their conversation stalled. Psyche frantically cast about for something to say.

"Are you enjoying your time on the Moon?" she asked, mentally chiding herself for asking such a boring, common question. Surely he had been asked that a million times already!

"It very beautiful," Kunzite said diplomatically. "But I am biased in favor of my home."

"I know exactly what you mean," Psyche said earnestly. "I love going home to Venus. I don't think I will ever find a place that I like as much as home."

"You spend most of your time here, though, if I am not mistaken," Kunzite said.

"Well, I have to," Psyche replied. "I'm a member of Queen Serenity's court, and my own queen mother requires my presence here."

"Your brother stays here, does he not?"

"Yes," Psyche conceded as she was expertly twirled by Kunzite's hand. "But I am my mother's heir, and Princess Serenity's guardian. Lucifer goes where he chooses, and I am not so fortunate in my freedom."

"I am sorry that your duty requires you to be away from your home," Kunzite said, with a note of sincerity beneath his cool tone. "I find it admirable that despite your youth, you are still so committed to your responsibilities."

"Surely you aren't so much older than I," Psyche said flirtatiously, her easy confidence returning. "You seem just as committed to your prince as I am to my princess."

"I serve the Imperial Throne of Earth by protecting its heir," Kunzite said with the ease of having repeated the phrase many times.

"I'm sure many women on Earth envy the share of your dedication that the prince receives," Psyche said, carefully probing into the king's more personal matters.

"Love affairs are not for me," he replied firmly. "They ruin the discipline of a good soldier, and are not a luxury that I can afford." Psyche delicately arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. The King of the North proved to himself to be a sort of man that she had never encountered before; what man eschewed women for duty? And yet, why would this man who so strongly denounced love affairs dance with her?

Puzzled, she finished her dance with him, vaguely wishing him a good evening and wandering away from the dance floor. Kunzite was a challenge that she was determined to win.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on chapter 9. Ol' Gregg makes me giggle :) So this installment makes me feel full of squee and happiness. It's kind of fluffy, but what can you do, besides enjoy it? As usual, Sailor Moon and characters were not created by me.

"It wasn't terrible. There have certainly been worse functions in the past."

"Ah," replied Jadeite. "Well, I am glad it was not terrible for you."

"Well, I'm not going to get all excited over a silly ball," said Nike. She felt bad about hurting Jadeite's feelings, and so she covered it by being defensive. "It's all about uncomfortable dresses, and complicated dances, and having to appear as though you're enjoying yourself."

Nike noticed that, while she had continued walking as she spoke, Jadeite had stooped beneath a tree next to the path.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "I said you could walk me back to my rooms, but if you're going to dawdle…" she trailed off as Jadeite straightened and held out a violet flower the same color as Nike's gown. Nike could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks and along her hairline; no one had ever given her a flower before.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she stammered, flustered by the gesture. "I am a Martian princess, you know. When my father courted my mother, he gave her a sword and challenged her to a duel. You don't give Martian women _flowers_."

Jadeite stooped again without a word. Nike crossed her arms and sighed.

"You shouldn't waste your time ferreting about for flowers," she said. "I won't be impressed by another little-" A stick suddenly came flying at her, and she only just caught it before it struck her face.

"Lady Nike, since I desire to appeal to your sensibilities as a Martian princess…I challenge you to a duel." Jadeite had a stick of his own, and assumed his stance, brandishing the twig as though it were a grand rapier.

"You're not serious."

"Oh, I am most serious. Probably the most serious I've ever been. I warn you though, I am a great swordsman, one of the best in Oranos' court."

"Then you will have many lessons to share with your fellows when I am done with you," Nike said, kicking off her heeled shoes and gathering her skirt out of the way of her feet. "Ready, sir?"

They engaged, their sticks cracking loudly in the still night air as they dueled in the gentle starlight. Nike did her best to outmaneuver the Terran king, but she discovered that his footwork was just as good as hers.

She laughed breathlessly as she thrust what she thought would be a winning strike. Jadeite easily parried it, and returned with a near-hit.

Men and women should sword fight at balls, thought Nike as she danced over the path. After all, it was just as complicated and intricate as dancing, but infinitely more fun.

After a few moments, Nike found it; Jadeite did a poor job of guarding his left, and that was where she land the winning blow. She moved forward with a triumphant yell, which was cut off in surprise when her foot landed not on ground, but on silk. Tangled in the hem of her gown, Nike tumbled to the ground.

She stared up at Jadeite mutely, who stared back in surprise.

"A draw, then," Jadeite said finally, reaching down to help Nike up. When she looked into his face, she saw that his mouth was working furiously to hide what was no doubt a smile.

"You're laughing at me!" she cried after he pulled her to her feet.

"I am not!" he protested, though Nike could hear it just under his voice. Nike turned around to pick her abandoned shoes off of the ground.

"Go ahead," she said begrudgingly over her shoulder. Jadeite burst into laughter and, with her back turned, Nike allowed herself a small smile as well. While Jadeite was enjoying her moment of humiliation, she gently set her shoes back down and picked up her dueling stick. Let him laugh while she landed the winning strike, just to show that it was never in one's interest to laugh at a Martian princess.

With a great battle cry, she whirled around and lunged toward the king. There was a flash of gray livery and a loud crack that startled Nike. Her stick had been broken in two by Jadeite's defensive maneuver. She looked helplessly at the splintered end in her hand and then back to Jadeite.

"Well, then, I guess all Terrans aren't soft after all," Nike said, trying to cover yet another embarrassing moment with her perfected brand of Martian arrogance. She carelessly threw her broken weapon away and resumed walking down the path after retrieving her shoes. "Are twig battles quite common on Earth?"

"We prefer more sophisticated weaponry," Jadeite replied. "Do Martians never concede when they have lost?"

"Never," Nike said, flashing him a brilliant grin. "You understand my people very well."

"I really think I do," Jadeite said lightly, grasping his wrists behind his back as he walked. "Yes, I understand you must be the embodiment of your race; a perfect blend of arrogance and ill-manners."

"Ill-manners?" Nike demanded, her cheeks turning pink at the insult.

"I believed it to be of universal dueling etiquette that the winner be granted a concession from the losing party. Yet, you offer me no such compensation for my victory. That is poor manners."

"And what sort of concession do you require, sir?" Nike demanded. She regretted it, once she saw the sly look in Jadeite's eyes.

"Only a kiss, Princess Nike."

Nike stopped dead in her tracks, sputtering. This placed her in quite the dilemma; to refuse would be to prove to Jadeite that she was ill-mannered and poorly versed in dueling etiquette (an insinuation which made her pride bristle). However, if she were to kiss him…well, he would get the wrong idea about her and her intentions…and what if she _liked_ it? Judging by the devious look in his dark blue eyes, Jadeite was very much aware of Nike's predicament.

"Of course," Jadeite said, stopping in front of her and leaning forward, "you don't have to. Only the pride of your people in you and your royal family will suffer, not to mention your own reputation as a warrior. People will probably think you are barbarians who don't even know how to hold a proper duel and pretty soon they won't be calling you a warrior princess, but a-"

Jadeite's monologue was cut off as Nike seized him by the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips to his, to stop his words, to prove that her reputation as a Martian warrior was well-earned and…a teensy part of her wanted to see what it would feel like.

She released him after a moment, feeling breathless and not so sure of what she had just done. Jadeite looked as confused as Nike felt. They stood in silence for a moment; Nike stared fixedly at the ground, very aware that Jadeite's hand was resting lightly on her waist.

"We ought to go," she said abruptly. "I have meditation in the morning." Jadeite agreed and they set off again down the path. While nothing more was said, and no more stick duels were held, when Jadeite reached for Nike's hand, she didn't pull away, not for the rest of the walk back.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ACK I am so sorry for this late late update :( But we're an epilogue away from finishing, so it's time to take care of business. I apologize for any sappiness; I feel as though it's a given when wandering into Serenity/Endymion territory sometimes. Thanks again reviewers, you all are awesome :)

Serenity lay on her silk sheets, wide awake and wondering if she'd ever need to sleep again. She felt lighter than air, and energized; Serenity felt like she could've gotten up at that moment and carried out a full day's activity, though she had been at the ball late into the night. She rolled over onto her side and hugged a pillow to her chest, picturing Prince Endymion in her mind's eye.

A moon cat scuffled in the bushes beneath Serenity's window; her chambers overlooked the royal garden, a private, intimate space for just her and her mother to enjoy. Used to the noises of small animals moving around in the plants, Serenity imagined the moment when she first descended the main staircase in her new white silk gown with the beaded bodice. She vowed to remember Endymion's expression for the rest of her life; he looked as though-

"Princess!"

Serenity sat up and looked to the window. She knew that the cats and crickets in her garden did not talk, and so it had been something else moving around beneath her window.

"Princess, it's Endymion. Please, come to the window!" Serenity nearly fell out of her bed as she rushed to the window, stopping at the mirror for just an instant to make sure her hair was in order and rushing into her closet to grab a robe.

"Endymion?" She stepped out onto the small balcony that overlooked the garden. The prince was standing on the ground and staring up at the balcony, and the look of love and admiration that crossed over his face made Serenity blush. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Endymion said, holding his hand out in supplication. "Can you please come down? I need to tell you something urgent."

"I am on the second floor, silly," she giggled while leaning over the railing.

"Jump, and I'll catch you," the prince replied with a grin, stepping forward. Such was the trust that Serenity held in this prince she had only met days ago that she readily complied, swinging herself over the balcony railing and falling back. She landed in Endymion's arms, eyes shut and laughing breathlessly.

"You are alright?" he asked while righting the moon princess.

"If you always catch me, I will always be alright," she said with a shy grin. Endymion took her hand, and led her to a small bench a short distance away from her room.

"Princess, I have something to tell you. It's important." Serenity looked away for a moment, imagining a profession of a love or even –dare she think it-a proposal of marriage, but she was confused when she turned back to Endymion and saw his tortured and pained expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, laying her hand over his in concern.

"I am called back to Earth," he said. Serenity frowned a bit; she knew, in some back corner of her mind, that Endymion could not spend the rest of eternity on the moon with her, but she chose to pretend otherwise.

"I know you have to go home," she said reassuringly. "But we have so much time together before then, and so much to do! Mother is planning an expedition to the Sea of Clouds, and everyone is invited-"

"Princess, I am called back today."

Serenity felt the wind knocked out of her for a moment. She was not prepared to surrender her prince so soon. She quickly recovered, and smiled the brightest smile she could muster.

"Well, that is fine, only you must promise to come back to me as soon as you can." Endymion closed his eyes and sighed.

"Princess…Serenity, I do not know when, or even if I can return to you."

She thought her heart had stilled. Before she knew it, tears poured vigorously from her blue eyes and she hugged herself to try to ease the pain.

"You don't like me anymore?" she managed to ask. "You don't want to see me anymore."

"That, my sweet princess, is not within the realm of possibility," Endymion said firmly, gathering the crying girl to his chest.

"Then why…?"

"There is political unrest in my home. Some people on Earth do not agree with the Silver Alliance, and do not wish to follow your mother and her friends. They threaten my family."

"They don't threaten you, do they?" Serenity demanded, filled with new worry.

"Don't trouble yourself with these matters," Endymion murmured into her hair. "I simply must go home so that I and my kings can help my father with this situation. As soon as everything is dealt with and set to right, I will return to you."

"So…you do like me?" Serenity asked tentatively, chancing a peek at Endymion's face.

"Serenity," he said softly, tracing a fingertip over her cheek. "I do believe that I love you." Serenity felt as though she might melt in the Terran prince's arms. She rested her head on his chest, feeling for a moment perfectly content.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Endymion's arms tightened around her.

"Will you stay with me for just a while?" he asked softly in her ear. Serenity looked about the garden; it was the very early hours of the morning, and faint sunlight was just starting to spill onto the ground. No one would be up for a while since everyone, including the palace staff, had been up all the previous night at the ball.

"I will stay with you," she conceded. She shifted so that her back leaned against Endymion's chest and his arms encircled her waist. They stayed silent for some time, just enjoying each other's presence and the slow progress of the sun over the horizon.

"Tell me, Serenity, are you betrothed to any one?"

"You know I am not," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"No Martian count or Venusian knight waits for your hand?" he persisted. Serenity giggled, and twisted in his arms so that she may tap his nose.

"I swear on my royal office that to the best of my knowledge, I am not betrothed to any man. Why so pesky?"

"Serenity, I cannot ask you to be mine when my home is cursed with unrest," Endymion said earnestly, catching her hand and holding it to his face. "Would you be willing to wait for me to bring Earth back to peace?"

"I promise myself to you," Serenity said passionately. "I promise I'll wait for you until the end of time."

"And I promise myself to you," Endymion replied seriously. "I'll carry your crest on my flag so that all will know that I am champion only for you."

Silence fell between them. Serenity pulled her hand away from Endymion's face, and then held it out, palm facing out. Endymion pressed his open hand to hers, and their fingers interlaced. Serenity imagined that that was what their hearts looked like, so intertwined that one could not tell where Endymion's ended and Serenity's began.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: This is it! Thanks to everyone who read this, and everyone who read this AND commented with nice things. Where would I be without readers? I hope you enjoyed this story, and keep your peepers out for more fanfiction from me in the future. Cheers!

It was hard to read a letter when one's hands trembled like dead leaves in a breeze.

"To her Honored Highness Queen Serenity of the Moon, to the Most Friendly Queens and Kings of the Silver Alliance, to the noblemen and noblewomen of the Solar System.

"Earth is failing. Emperor Oranos, may his name be remembered for eternity, was slain by rebels while defending his palace and his Empress, the honorable Lady Thetis.

"The rebels, who fight under the banner of Metallia, who spread their cursed message and infernal darkness wherever they step, control most of Earth. They claim to fight in the name of Every Man, for the humans who do not live as the honored royalty of the Solar System, for the humans who do not know the glorious magic of our Universe.

"The Four Kings…"

Here, Cyllene's voice faltered.

"The Four Kings have abandoned the memory of their Emperor and have turned traitors, defecting from their honorable Prince to carry the flag of Metallia and serve as generals under Metallia's Prophet, Beryl. They declare war against the Silver Alliance, against Queen Serenity and against all who follow her."

A painful pause before Cyllene could continue.

"Prince Endymion lives on and fights Metallia's Infection with a small band of Royalists, the Terrans loyal to Emperor Oranos and the Empire of Earth. May the Universe smile on his endeavors, may he succeed in restoring peace and order to Earth.

"I caution all members of the Silver Alliance, do not take this incident lightly. Metallia does not seek to control Earth, she seeks to destroy all the Solar System with her dark stain. Earth will fall without you, Alliance, and when she does, Metallia will look to you next. Her evil spreads quickly, without obstacle. This is not Earth's problem, but everyone's.

"Stop the deluge now, or I fear that all will know the flood."

"Signed in good health by Cadmus, Terran Ambassador to the Moon and to the Silver Alliance."

Though Cyllene hailed from the world of ice, she had never felt such a frozen cold in her heart as she did in that moment, for who now could coax her out of her fears?

Serenity sat pale and drained, terror for her Prince clearly written on her strained features and sorrow for her friends clouding her eyes.

Nike was absolutely still, as unmoving as a statue of marble, so that none may know that in her inside heart she screamed for the treason of Jadeite.

Juno wept silently, her head on her arms, unable to understand how one so warm and so kind as Nephrite might be turned to the side of a murderess.

Tears trailed down Psyche's face as well as she imagined the fierce loyalty of her own king and how Metallia might have broken it

"We are soldiers," Nike said suddenly, her eyes alight with fiery fury. "We are soldiers charged with the protection of Princess Serenity, and we will fight no matter what."

"We will turn our hearts over," Juno said, raising her head with a hardened expression on our face.

"We will know and love only our duty," added Psyche fiercely.

"We will lay down our lives if we are called to," Cyllene said, putting aside Cadmus' devastating letter.

The camaraderie between the four princesses was supercharged with their shared sorrow, betrayal and anger. At their center was Princess Serenity, the one thing left they had to fight for. They would no longer be princesses, for princesses danced at balls and fell in love. Soldiers did not love but their charges, flirted only with death and promised themselves to no one except for the one they guarded.

Soldiers did not have broken hearts.


End file.
